walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 2
Issue 2 is the second issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 1: Days Gone Bye. It was originally published on November 12, 2003. Plot Synopsis After traveling all night, Rick arrives in Georgia. He finds a gas station and is frustrated that it's out of gas, just like the previous ones. He continues driving until he runs out of gas. Continuing his journey on foot, he goes to inspect a nearby farm. After knocking on the door and receiving no answer, he enters the house. To his horror, he discovers the entire family dead, having committed suicide. After rushing outside and vomiting, he goes to inspect the barn. There he finds a horse and a hatchet inside and continues traveling to Atlanta on horseback. On the way to Atlanta, he starts rambling to the horse about when Carl was born to make him feel better, but it doesn't. Rick finally makes it to Atlanta and initially finds it deserted. Some zombies spot him and start to follow him, with their numbers growing slowly but surely. It isn't long before Rick runs into a street full of zombies. He tries to turn around, but the way he came is blocked by zombeis as well. He gets thrown from his horse and, as most of the zombies attack and devour the horse, others turn their attention to Rick. He uses the hatchet he found at the barn to protect himself, but is soon surrounded and begins to use his gun. He runs into an alley when suddenly, a young man named Glenn grabs Rick and tells him to follow him and to stop shooting. Glenn grabs the ladder to the fire escape and hurries Rick to follow him. Rick says he's never seen so many zombies, but Glenn assures him that's nothing and that, if he had gone fifty feet more into the city, he wouldn't have survived. They climb to a rooftop and Glenn proceeds to jump to the roof of the other building. Rick is hesitant, but jumps when he realizes he has no choice. From that point they make it down the building and make a run for the woods, which are about a block away. Glenn says that the zombies are slow and that they should easily maneuver around them. He also warns that one bite from a walker will kill you. The two finally make it to the edge of town near a wooded area. Glenn is surprised Rick is so inexperienced, but Rick explains that he was in a coma. Rick asks Glenn what happened to the people in Atlanta, and Glenn informs him the zombies were those people. Glenn explains that the government tried to herd everyone into the cities, but people started dying and turning into walkers. In the space of a week everyone in Atlanta had died. Rick falls to the ground as he fears that his wife and son are now dead. Glenn consoles Rick and tells him that he is with a small camp of people and brings him along. Glenn tells him the camp is mostly made up of latecomers who tried to get into Atlanta, but couldn't, so they set up camp in the woods. Rick asks if that's safe, but Glenn assures him they have cars for shelter and take turns keeping watch. He adds that they're camping close to the city as they figured it'd be easier for the government to find them when they stopped the outbreak. Just as Rick gets to the camp, he sees his wife, Lori, and his son, Carl. All three embrace, happily reunited. Credits *Rick Grimes *Shane *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Allen *Jim *Ben *Billy *Sophia *Rick Grimes' Horse Deaths *Rick Grimes' Horse Trivia *First appearance of Lori Grimes. (Physically) *First appearance of Carl Grimes. (Physically) *First appearance of Glenn. *First appearance of Andrea. *First appearance of Allen. *First appearance of Jim. *First appearance of Ben. *First appearance of Billy. *First appearance of Sophia. *First mention of Dr. Stephens. *First mention of Gilroy. *Rick finds a hatchet, which he is currently using as a primary weapon. *On one of the billboards, there is an image that looks like Homer Simpson. Goofs/Errors *When Rick walks into the room with the dead family, you can see he already has his hatchet in his holster. Then up until he opens the barn on the next page and the hatchet is on the table, it's not there anymore. References ru:Выпуск 2 Category:Media and Merchandise